Hard Drive Divinity
Hard Drive Divinity (HDD) (女神化, Megami-ka, literally: Goddess Evolution or Goddess-ize) is the ability of a CPU to transform and access their full power through the utilization of Share Energy and their installed Processor Units. Overview Usually, there are some changes within a CPU when transformed into their HDD form. These include their personality and appearance. Noticeable features that change within a CPU's appearance include their eyes, hair color, and hair style. In some cases, their stature and figure may change. Gameplay wise, a CPU's stats increases significantly when in HDD form. The Processor Units' stats stack with the CPU's stats in human form. In-Game Main Series Hyperdimension Neptunia In Hyperdimension Neptunia, a CPU may access their HDD form once they utilize a combo that ends in "HDD." The player can then choose if he/she wants the CPU character to transform. Once transformed, the CPU retains the ability to stay in HDD form for an indefinite amount of time unless if the player chooses to revert the character back to human form or if the battle ends. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, a CPU can transform to HDD form once the character has 100 SP to expend. The transformed CPU will consume 15 SP per turn in order to maintain HDD form. If the CPU has insufficient SP, is inflicted with the Virus status ailment, or hits 0 HP, the character will revert back to human form. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, a CPU can transform to HDD form if the character has at least 20% of the total SP to expend. The character can remain in HDD form for an indefinite time without expending on extra SP in order to maintain the form. If the CPU is inflicted with the Virus status ailment or hits 0 HP, the character will revert back to human form. Megadimension Neptunia VII In Megadimension Neptunia VII, HDD requires 1 EXE bar and a bit of shares from the corresponding nation. For example, Neptune will use Planeptune's shares to transform if Planeptune has any. This does not apply in the Colosseum however. The transformation still has the same end condition, the character having 0hp, or hit with the status ailment, virus. Remakes Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 The mechanics of HDD remain the same as Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION The mechanics of HDD remain the same as Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation The mechanics of HDD are similar to Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Since the SP and EXE Drive Meters have been combined, transforming now costs 200 SP, which is still 20% of the total SP meter. In addition, Makers now have the abillity to unleash an "Awakened" form. This gives the Maker a yellow glow, and functions identical to HDD. Spin-Offs Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection CPUs can only transform by sliding your fingers across the rear touch-pad of the PlayStation Vita in an outward pinching fashion. Transformation is only possible during the CPUs unique song and can only be done when the CPU is preform solo during said song. When transformed, the audience glee rating will increase faster than normal. It is also possible to unlock a feature that allows a CPU to be transformed for the entire duration of their song and still retain the same benefits. Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart The CPUs are the only ones who can use HDD, and the general manner in which stat boosts are handled is the same as the main games with very minor changes to account for the different stat handling. However, due to the game being a turn based strategy game on a series of X/Y based grid stages, there are two major changes: * HDD can only be activated either by story based events, in which the affected characters will have HDD with no time constraint until the end of the battle, or by using 30 LP to transform during a non HDD required battle, after which HDD form will end and cannot be re-entered for the rest of the battle for the character who activated HDD. * Due to the various hazards and height based limitations of the maps, HDD confers a "float" status that allows the HDD transformed CPUs to ignore most hazards and height differences and move normally in any direction within their move limit while HDD is active. Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed By having characters transform, several statuses become stronger than before. Once transformed, the EXE Drive gauge slowly drains, and when depleted, the transformation ends. A CPU can choose to end their transform early by simply transforming back, stopping the EXE gauge from depleting or using their EXE Drive Skill which uses all their EXE gauge. In these games, the Game Reporters also have access to transformations called HDD, but rather than transforming into a different form, they gain additional equipment that increases their stats. MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies The mechanics of HDD remain the same as Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed In addition, Tamsoft now has access to transformations similar to the Game Reporters. Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls The mechanics of HDD are similar to Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation, where 200 SP are needed to transform. In addition, IF has her own type of transformation, "Flame Awakening". It is similar to being "Awakened" in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3, albeit with cosmetic changes. Segami also has the power to transform into various Sega Hard Girls, changing her abilities to that of the character she transforms into, with her own stats being increased. Trivia *The localized English version of the game sometimes refers to HDD as HDD Form. This is incorrect due to HDD being the activation method to go into their goddess forms (CPU Forms in English) and not the form itself. *Also HDD (Hard Drive Divinty) is also only used in the English version. In Japanese usually only "Henshin" (Transformation) or "Megami-ka" (a mix of Megami (Goddess) and "Shinka" (Evolution). Category:Mechanics Category:Battle System Category:Gameplay Category:Terms Category:Transformation